As the Pieces Fall
by Starfire-02
Summary: It's just how the pieces fall, it's just how life is. Nothing's fair and it's always the ones you love that you lose first. Sad story bout Rogue and Remy. R&R guys


**A/N: **Sad story, short but sad. I'm sorry I had to kill him but they were the couple that fitted best I hope you like it and let me know what you think. There's more of these short, sad stories to come to if your into them. Enjoy

**As the Pieces Fall**

Only a memory, that's all he would ever be now. She looked down at the framed glass coated photo in her hands. The glass coating reflected her tear-stained face lightly back at her. Thin tendrils of clear salted water spider-webbed their way down her cheeks as she stared into the depths of the image before her. Only a memory, that all it would ever be now.

They'd been happy together, finally overcoming the hurdles the world had thrown at them. She could finally touch him, hold him, and be near him the way she'd always wanted to be near another living, breathing person. She could finally feel the warmth of his bare skin beneath hers and trace the outline of his red on black eyes into her memory. She never dreamed he'd be taken from her so soon, not yet anyway. They'd pasted the hurdles and beaten the race. They fought against all odds to be together but still the world disagreed with them. She had to watch it happen too, seeing it made it worse, made it more real. She stood at the doorway as he sped away, he would be gone long, he'd be back soon he'd told her. She would wait until he left her sight, reassurance that he was safe. He never left her vision though. She had to stand as watch as he started to turn the corner at the same time a truck was hurtling towards him. He stopped right it the truck's path like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. The truck was slowing properly, something was wrong. She had to stand and watch in the distance as the truck hit him, throwing his body to the side before crashing itself. His body wasn't moving, instinctively part of her knew he was dead, yet still she ran screaming towards his fallen body.

"REMY!" She screamed rain pelting over her pale skin plastering the twin white strands to her cheeks.

A crowd was forming as she knelt beside him touching his cold hand, tears mixing in with the rain. He long since faded before she reached him, now he was only a memory, a picture of her happy past with him.

The framed photo slipped from her fingertips and sped to the ground. The glass shattered, sharp pointed shards lay sprawled unevenly over the picture, over the memory. She looked passed the glass shards for a single moment looking into the eyes of him, the one who left her. "How could he leave me?" she questioned herself in thought as she let out an earsplitting scream before collapsing to her hands and knees on the uneven concrete. The thin coating of rocks cut through her skin causing blood to find its way to the outside world.

"How could he leave?" she whispered to herself as tears create new trails on her cheeks.

Silence enveloped her after those four words escaped her lips; the world faded away disappearing into an unforgiving mist. She closed her eyes and fell into the mist letting in envelope her, behind her eyes though all she could see the pieces of the photo fall, shattering to the ground. A forever playing video stuck on continuous play.

That's how they found her, screaming in pain, fear, sadness. The palms of her hands cut to shreds by the loose gravel and shattered glass. They locked her away; she couldn't stay living like that. It happened like a movie everyday, every moment an exact replica of the past. It wasn't her fault, she was only hurting, it was her way with dealing with the pain. If only it could be different, if only he hadn't died, if only the pieces didn't fall the way they did.

Screams echoed out of her lungs everyday, she wanted out. Why should he be free from life when she still held onto the suffering? Why did he have to take the easy way out and die? Did he not care for her at all? Questions rambled through her head as screams echoed around her. Blood ran as she dug her nails in, there was only one way out.

They couldn't have saved her even if they tried. She only wanted out and it was her choice. No one stopped her as her body fell. It was crushed when someone finally got to her, no more would she suffer. Her pain was gone along with her life. It was just the way the pieces fell.


End file.
